Shadows of the Universe
by MC Sannatos
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so don't expect too much. Takes place 5 months after the end of Dragon Ball. Roshi was bored and wanted to go on an adventure in space so he had Bulma turn Kame House into a space house. Exploring space picked up a few things, plus a used to be extinct race. Something dark happens later on


Shadow of the Universe

Prologue

In space lies a destroyed planet, millions of lives gone. A spaceship, looking like one of Freeza's ships but bigger and more deadly, is where the former home world of the Shadow race lies. Its crew consists of scientists, goons, henchmen, and a leader. "There is no sign of life left on the planet." said a scientist. "No dip space sherlock," said the leader "is there any DNA of the Shadow species left that you can salvage?" "Yes there is but why?", asked another scientist. "Because I want you, my top scientists, to recreate a Shadow." said the leader. "But Lord Coolakiss, we have the technology but it would cost millions of credits to do so." "I don't care. Shadows are a unique species that can effect a person's shadow. For example, a Shadow can hide in someone else's shadow for stealth. Send out space pods and find traces of DNA and the first person to do so will be promoted." Said the Lord and boss of these guys.

Pods were in the remains of the planet, rocks an' more rocks, searching for DNA. "Searching, searching, still searching, nothing found," announced a search robot for the 15th time that was horrible at finding and very annoying. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled a crew member. "Ya think that we could find anything out Steve." Said a goon bored and trying to start a conversation. "I don't know Frank and I don't care as long I getting payed." Steve said also bored out of his mind. 9 hours went by and the search was unsuccessful until some guy found the DNA. "Lord Coolakiss, Sum Gyi found some DNA. Enough to recreate 3 Shadows, 2 males and 1 female. But they are related." said a scientist hoping that what he thinks is going to happen won't happen. "3 is enough for what I have planned. Put them in the healing pod but put one in the advanced one so we can modify it. Let's get out of here before anyone can see that we were here." said Coolakiss. The ship disappeared from sight with nobody knowing that they were here. Or so you thought because if that case the story would end Coolakiss wins the end.

A pink house just found the hidden ship in the space, sadly just an old pervert and a turtle live in said house. The Galactic Government, because alliteration, hasn't been able to find a criminal. Guess who that can be A. Donald Trump, B. Mickey Mouse and Disney, C. Fine Bros, or D. Coolakiss. A,B,C are I'll let Lex finish "WRONG!" I miss that meme, anyway its Coolakiss. Coolakiss runs an empire that the GG fears that could do very evil things like stealing forty cakes. Coolakiss being a careful villain thinks little pink house is a spy in a ship so he attacks it.

You may think the old man is done but think again for he is Master Roshi inventor of the Kamehameha and martial artist, with Turtle. Coolakiss' ship uses a tractor beam and pulls Kame House in the hangar. "What's going on, why are we moving? "asked the master. Roshi steps out of Kame House and to discover technological advanced equipment that makes Capsule Corp look like a N64 to the ship. A goon holds a laser AK470 pointing it at Roshi. "Any last words old man" said the goon. The moment the goon pulls the trigger the old man was gone and a moment later the goon can't feel his everything. "Good Kami is that how kids treat their elders." Roshi commented. Soldiers, goons, and henchman all shoot at Roshi with laser guns.

Master Roshi single handedly dispatched of all of them. A punch there and a kick there showing that he wasn't just an old man. "Guard the Shadows" yelled goon called by his fellow coworkers "Dumb Vinci". Interested about the Shadows, Roshi thought he should find considering their race was thought extinct. Roshi made his way to the healing pods but was stopped by 5 low class guards. "Don't let him in. Now attack!" said the head guard as all the guards rushed towards the perverted master. Roshi was dodging punches and kicks from the guards, two even hit even. "You are stronger than the others and know how to fight. But I doubt you can beat me." said Roshi. ' _The old man is right but going through our forces must have made him tired, with him tired we might have chance'_ thought the head guard as he threw a punch at Roshi. Roshi's punch were doing nothing to the amour so he had an idea. ' _Enough of this time to use the Kamehameha Wave technique'_ thought the turtle hermit. Roshi cups his hands and puts them to his side, drawing his ki as he said the infamous words "KA ME HA ME HA!" A blue beam of energy comes from his hands towards the guards. They use a rip off of the Turtle Destruction Wave but even though 5 men formed this beam it wasn't enough to even make a beam struggle. So the Kamehameha engulfed the men and the guards now defeated Roshi makes his way to the Shadows. In the healing pods which are finished healing two Shadows at their infancy with the male labeled "White Shadow" and the female label "Pink Shadow" that are now sleeping. While the second male labeled "Dark Shadow" is in a more secure area. "Well these are the no longer extinct Shadows I've heard of" said Roshi. He took the Shadow babies from their pods and made his way to his home Kame House, rushing through infantry until he reached the pink house. "Turtle start it!" yelled Roshi "Okay, get ready." Said Turtle.

The pink house on a little island floated and then rose and flew out of the ship that was supposed to transport the Shadows to a secret base. "Use the tractor beam!" order an officer but there was a problem the stupid guy didn't know. The tractor beam was broken, guess who did that. At Kame House currently in space zooming through the sky. Turtle turned on the radio cuz it was too quiet. "Were going on a trip on a trip in our favorite rocket ship zooming through the sky Little Einstein's" was all the radio played before being turned off by the turtle hermit. "That song was so annoying also the baby Shadows are asleep." Said Roshi. "What do we do with them" Turtle said referring to the shadows. "We have to take care of them, Coolakiss will be looking for them and use them for evil. Besides they could be gifted, powerful, kind warriors that could possibly surpass even Goku." Roshi said

"Lord Coolakiss, the Shadows have been taken by Roshi, also the staff and equipment on ship #3987-HU8 have disabled." Reported a troop. "Destroy that ship, it has failed me. As for project Shadow, we still have one. Find the other 2 Shadows and bring them to me. As for Roshi, bring him to me alive or dead." Ordered Coolakiss and ship #3987-HU8 had been destroyed. "S-s-sir I'm pretty sure that it was dead or alive." Said the troop. "Like you?" said Coolakiss with a sadistic grin. Later said troop now felt his life end by Coolakiss or something else.


End file.
